Where's My Puppet?
by Disastrous.x
Summary: Why does Nekozawa 'accidentally' leaves Beelzenef in the third music room? A TamakiNekozawa... nonlemon oneshot, because I can't write lemon.


**Title: Where's My Puppet**

**Author: Retardetto**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Uhmm, yaoi kisses**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I own nothing.**

**Summary:** Why does Nekozawa 'accidentally' leaves Beelzenef in the third music room? A Tamaki/Nekozawa... non-lemon oneshot, because I can't write lemon.

**Notes: Well, I just really like this pairing, haha.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

The young king unlocked the door to the third music room. He often came here to think before school. He walked slowly into the room; it was only lit be the dim light from the windows. Tamaki sat down on one of the overstuffed couches and closed his eyes. He leaned back and took a deep breath as he thought about his daughter. These feelings of confusion and grief overwhelmed him. He was tired. Tired of being ignored, of feeling stupid, of being rejected, and frankly he was just plain tired. He opened his eyes and gazed around the room. His violet-blue eyes swept over the tables, couches, and chairs, yet no matter how many times he looked around he never noticed the small cat-puppet in the corner. It was Beelzenef. He had been placed there earlier by Nekozawa.

The door opened slightly with a low moan. Tamaki looked up. He stared at half of Nekozawa's face, usually he would be frightened but Nekozawa wasn't wearing his hood or wig. His hair, an identical color to Tamaki's, fell over his forehead. Nekozawa peeked into the room, hoping Tamaki was already in there. He smiled as he saw the host club king. Fore, Nekozawa had long-since fallen for Tamaki's charm. But the king never noticed that Nekozawa always failed to curse him like he said he would. Tamaki was a little taken aback when he saw Nekozawa smile that special smile. He had only seen that smile once, when Kirimi finally accepted the fact that Nekozawa was her brother. The leader of the Dark Magic Club silently stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Uhm, Nekozawa-sempai… may I help you?"

"I seemed to have misplaced Beelzenef. Have you seen him?"

"N-no, I h-haven't!" stuttered Tamaki. _Oh no what if he thinks I took Beelzenef?! HE WILL CURSE ME!!!_

"Ah, there he is," said Nekozawa as he walked over to the corner. He paused, "Are you okay, Suou-san?"

The question startled Tamaki, he hadn't expected Nekozawa to care. "What?" he asked.

"Well, it's just, I've been watching you and you seem depressed."

"Is it that obvious…" he said, not realizing that he just admitted being depressed.

"Hmm, no, I guess it isn't. But I have tendency to watch you very closely…"

Tamaki nodded slowly… "Wait… WHAT?!?!?"

Nekozawa sat down next to Tamaki. He was very close and very hansom; Tamaki fought the pink from staining his cheeks as best he could.

"You see, Suou-san, I didn't lose Beelzenef. I put him in here." Tamaki was thoroughly confused.

"Why, though?" he asked feebly.

Nekozawa was seemingly unfazed by the closeness. "I just wanted to talk to the famous King while he was alone."

"Talk to me about what exactly?"

"I noticed that you weren't very happy, I just wanted to know why."

Tamaki sighed, "Haruhi…"

"Forget about her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, she is all I think about. If I forget about her, what will I think of?"

Nekozawa paused, then he gently cupped Tamaki's chin in his hands and turned his face towards himself. Tamaki felt all the blood rush to his face. They were less than two inches apart. Tamaki could feel Nekozawa's breath on his lips. "You could think of this…" he said as he set his lips onto Tamaki's. Tamaki's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. The only thing he could think of right then was how soft Nekozawa's lips were. Tamaki, who was feeling neglected and unloved just seconds ago, was now kissing the leader of the Dark Magic Club. He didn't know if he liked boys like this or not, but it felt good to be loved. Tamaki couldn't figure out how Nekozawa could be so evil and dark then come in here and kiss him so softly. He wished it could last forever; this love and this feeling.

Nekozawa reluctantly opened his eyes, only to see Tamaki had closed his. Nekozawa didn't want to pull away, but he had to breathe. Tamaki felt the pressure on his lips fade away. He opened his eyes and looked at a very hansom man. Any confusion on whether or not he liked boys was now gone. The arousal in his pants was proof enough. Tamaki looked down at his lap.

_Did he like it? or is he ashamed that he let me do that? _thought Nekozawa. He was confused. He followed Tamaki's gaze. _Oh.. he's embarrassed._ Nekozawa realized when he saw the slight bulge in the younger boy's trousers.

"Tamaki, I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry about?"

"Well, I kissed you and you might not have wanted me too. For that, I am sorry," answered Nekozawa. Tamaki's gaze shot to the other boy.

"No!... It's just, a boy has never kissed me before, and to tell you the truth, it felt good, and I enjoyed it." Tamaki admitted. Nekozawa looked at the king.

"I enjoyed it, too," he said smirking. He got up to leave but was stopped when Tamaki grabbed his wrist. Nekozawa looked at the king. Tamaki quickly closed the gap between them. The leader of the Dark Magic Club was a bit surprised by the boy's aggressiveness, but that didn't last long. Nekozawa placed his hand on the small of Tamaki's back and pulled the boy's body so they were flush against each other. Tamaki placed his hands in Nekozawa's gorgeous blonde hair and started to deepen the kiss. The other boy willingly opened his mouth for the king to explore with his tongue. Just as Nekozawa's mouth opened so did the door. They had been caught.

**Fin

* * *

**

Good? Bad? R&R!

**Retardetto**


End file.
